Aku Ingin
by honeyf
Summary: Update. Naruto bersyukur memiliki otak yang dapat membuatnya perpikir bahwa dirinya dalam ancaman gawat darurat karena telah bertemu dengan orang bodoh yang benar-benar tidak memiliki otak. AU. CrossOver. Maybe crack story. R&R?
1. Part 1

**Aku Ingin**

**By **honeyf

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Shaman King, One Piece, Fullmetal Alcemist, Eyeshield 21, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, XXXHolic, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Card Captor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts, The Wizard of Oz, semuanya milik pemiliknya masing-masing! Jadi, semua bukan milik saya!

**Warning:** AU, crack, random, nyaris OOC, cross over (sekali), Male x Male, dsb.

**Attention:** "Don't Like, Don't Read!"

**Pair:** Sasuke/Naruto, sedikit Sai/Naru, Zoro/Sanji, Roy/ Ed, HoroHoro/Ren, Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Touya/Yukito, Riku/Sora, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha, hiduplah pemuda yatim piatu yang bahagia. Tidak heran, meskipun telah ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya, pemuda tersebut masih memiliki kakek dan nenek yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri perangai ceria, rambut pirang mencuat ke segala arah, dan memiliki tanda lahir yang khas, yaitu tiga garis yang berada di pipinya masing-masing. Panggil saja pemuda itu dengan nama Naruto. Ia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Jiraiya, kakeknya adalah seorang petani. Dan Tsunade, neneknya adalah seorang penjual sayur. Naruto memiliki peliharaan seekor rubah yang sangat disayanginya yaitu Kyuubi. Memang, terlalu aneh untuk memelihara seekor rubah. Tapi, karena itu adalah pemberian dari orangtuanya, maka Kyuubi sudah dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang berharga seperti keluarganya.

Pada suatu hari, dimana keadaan desa terlihat damai sentosa tanpa dosa. Naruto tengah bermain di halaman rumahnya. Oh, ternyata Naruto tidak bermain. Ia sedang sibuk membantu Jiraiya mengangkat dan membawa bibit jagung yang baru saja dibeli. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaannya, sambil bersenandung dan berlari-lari kecil.

Tak lama, langit yang pada awalnya cerah, dalam sekejap menjadi gelap. Jiraiya meneliti hal itu dan segera memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?"

"Cepat ke gudang bawah. Sebentar lagi akan datang taufan."

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk bibit-bibit.

"Biarkan saja. Sekarang, selamatkan diri dulu!" tegas Jiraiya.

"Baik."

Kemudian, mereka berdua segera menuju ke gudang bagian bawah yang letaknya di dalam tanah. Tak jauh dari mereka yang sedang berlari, terlihat Tsunade yang sedang sibuk membawa perbekalan di ambang pintu masuk.

Kurang lebih jarak dua meter dari pintu, Naruto berhenti. Ya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Kyuubi!" sentaknya saat mengingat Kyuubi tertinggal di dalam rumah.

Jiraiya yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan mendapatkan kekosongan. Terlambat. Naruto sudah berlari jauh ke arah rumah. "Naruto!" teriak Jiraiya memanggil.

WUUSSHH! Tiba-tiba, angin datang dan menghantam tanah yang ada di hadapan Jiraiya. Jiraiya berbalik mundur, berlari menuju ke gudang dan segera masuk ke dalam. Sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Tidak ada maksud untuk tidak menyusul Naruto. Tapi, Jiraiya juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian. Apalagi, Tsunade terus saja memaksa keluar untuk menolong Naruto. Sekarang, yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan adalah berdoa atas keselamatan cucu satu-satunya itu.

BRAK! Naruto membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Kemudian segera berlari ke kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamarnya, Naruto mengamati sekitar.

"Pyuuuuur."

Ya, seekor hewan yang sangat dicemaskan Naruto, saat ini sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di ranjang majikannya. Melihat itu, Naruto agak kecewa karena sudah khawatir pada peliharaannya satu itu.

Sementara di luar, keributan yang disebabkan oleh angin semakin menjadi-jadi dan mengerikan. Putaran angin yang menjulang tinggi dari tanah ke atas langit membuat semua benda-benda di sekitar terangkat. Termasuk rumah dimana Naruto berada saat ini. Rumah terangkat, dan terbawa oleh putaran angin.

Di dalam rumah, keadaan menjadi kacau, seakan-akan ada gempa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto pun langsung meringkuk di bawah kasur untuk menyelamatkan diri dari benda-benda yang seperti sedang mengamuk. Tak lupa ia menarik Kyuubi ikut bersamanya. Dan saat itu juga, ia meringis kesakitan atas tangan yang digigit Kyuubi, tanda tidak terima dengan kekasaran atas membangunkan tidurnya.

-HHH-

"Hoaaam..." Naruto membuka lebar mulutnya, membuka matanya berat, dan menggeliat.

JDUK! Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras.

"Aww!" seru Naruto kesakitan menyusul bunyi keras tadi. Baru saja ia berusaha membangunkan dirinya dan ternyata tidak bisa, karena tehalang sesuatu. Ya, Naruto lupa kalau dirinya berada di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Setelah keluar dari tempat sempit tadi, Naruto mengamati keadaan kamarnya yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali bentuknya. Malas dengan itu, ia berjalan menuju ke jendela.

"Hee... Dimana ini?" tanyanya menyadari bahwa pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sangat asing. Bagaiman tidak, yang dilihat Naruto sekarang adalah pepohonan yang berwarna-warni dengan bentuk tidak wajar yang sebagaimana bentuk pohon normal, Naruto sendiri jadi tidak yakin itu bisa disebut pohon. Lalu, bukit-bukit kecil dengan warna yang bermacam-macam pula. Tak jauh dari pandangannya, ia melihat banyak benda aneh yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Dan yang paling mengherankan, Naruto melihat makhluk hidup yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, bahkan yang ia pelajari atau sekiranya ia tidak pernah melihat di buku-buku bekas orangtuanya.

Dengan segera, Naruto keluar dari dalam rumah, diikuti Kyuubi yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Setelah sampai di luar, tiba-tiba saja ia dihentikan oleh sesuatu.

"Eh?" Naruto menyadari adanya tongkat yang menghalang jalannya. Lalu, ia melirik ke arah sang empunya tongkat.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap sang pemilik tongkat tepat saat Naruto melihatnya. Lelaki berpakaian aneh. Itulah kesan pertama Naruto. Tentu saja, lelaki tersebut memakai pakaian yang keseluruhannya berwarna hitam, jubah panjang di bagian belakangnya, dan topi kerucut menjulang tinggi di atas kepalanya. Yang paling membuat Naruto risih adalah lelaki tersebut mengekspos bagian perutnya.

"Ya?" Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti ia tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena Anda telah menolong kami," ulang lelaki bertongkat tadi seraya memberi senyuman kepada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto menjadi bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Mari... Ikut saya..." Lelaki yang diklaim aneh oleh Naruto itu pun berjalan menyusuri samping rumah.

"Hm...?" Naruto hanya bisa menuruti, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Sementara Kyuubi yang ada di samping kakinya sejak Naruto berhenti mendadaktadi, tidak mengikuti Naruto karena sibuk menjilati tubuhnya. Ya, Kyuubi harus butuh perawatan yang baik, meskipun hanya mandi dengan liurnya.

Sampai di belakang rumah Naruto, lelaki aneh pun berhenti.

"Nah..." Lelaki itu menunjuk sesuatu yang terjepit di antara dasar rumah dan tanah.

"Hng?" Naruto yang penasaran segera melihat apa yang ditunjuknya. "GYAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menuding kaki yang muncul di bawah timpaan rumah.

"Itu kaki," jawabnya datar.

"..." Naruto membuat wajah malas, tanda tidak puas dengan jawaban. "Aku tahu itu... Tapi... kenapa bisa di situ?" tanya Naruto horor.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Anda telah menolong kami. Ya, rumah Anda telah membunuh penyihir jahat yang menyusahkan Daerah Barat ini," jelasnya.

"Eh? Membunuh? Penyihir? Jahat?" Naruto semakin bingung, semuanya benar-benar asing.

"Ah, ya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan, saya penyihir utara, Sai. Sepertinya, Anda bukan penduduk dari sini. Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Err... Saya Naruto dari desa Konoha."

"Konoha? Dimanakah itu?"

"Di Negara Hi."

"Hi?" Sekarang giliran si penyihir, Sai yang heran.

"Kau tidak tahu Negara Hi?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Jadi, dimana ini? Daerah Barat? Penyihir? Aku membunuh penyihir jahat? Apa maksudnya itu? Mereka hanya ada di dongeng. Benar-benar tidak ada yang masuk akal," jelas Naruto frustasi mendapatkan dirinya di tempat yang tidak logis.

"Maaf, setelah melihat keadaan Anda yang tidak tahu apa-apa, saya dapat simpulkan beberapa. Pertama, Anda bukan asli penduduk kami. Atau bahkan, bukan dari tempat kami. Tempat kami hanya terdiri dari Daerah Utara, Barat, Selatan, dan Timur. Dengan pusatnya bernama Daerah Zero. Masing-masing daerah dikuasai oleh penyihir. Penyihir tersebut diberi julukan yang sama dengan nama daerah kekuasaannya. Contoh. saya dikenal sebagai penyihir utara. Dan, dia..." Sai menunjuk mayat penyihir Barat, "penyihir barat."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda sedikit sudah mengerti. Dan kemudian lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan Sai.

"Nah... Seperti yang Anda sudah ketahui tadi, di tempat kami tidak ada yang bernama Konoha."

Naruto terdiam seolah-olah berpikir atau mengenang sesuatu. Tak lama, air mata keluar dan membasahi pipinya. "Jadi... bisa dibilang aku tersesat di dunia lain begitu..."

"Hmm... mungkin..." balas Sai canggung.

"Aku... Aku ingin pulang... Kakek... Nenek... Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir..." isak Naruto.

Melihat itu Sai menjadi prihatin. Kemudian, ia melangkah medekati Naruto. Tangannya menggapai pipi Naruto guna menghapus air matanya. Naruto pun merespon Sai dengan menghentikan isakan tangisnya. Tidak perlu waktu sedetik, bibir Sai sudah berada di kening Naruto. Yang merasa diciumnya langsung terkesiap, dan terdiam. Lalu, Sai melepaskannya. "Ya, cukup. Jangan bersedih lagi. Saya akan membantu Anda untuk mencari jalan pulang."

Butuh waktu lama, otak Naruto mencerna kejadian tadi. "Eh? Apa tadi? Kau baru saja menciumku?" tanya Naruto histeris jijik.

"Hanya sebuah kecupan. Itu sihir dari saya untuk melindungi Anda," jawab Sai tenang dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau cowok, dan aku juga cowok. Itu sungguh tidak normal. Tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih normal?" sergah Naruto.

"Hmm..." Sai memutar bola matanya. "Sepertinya… hanya ada yang lebih dari itu."

"..." Naruto berpikir bahwa bisa dipastikan penyihir yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang sesat. "Baiklah, lupakan itu. Tadi, kau bilang akan membantuku. Bagaimana itu?" tanya Naruto mengharapkan pernyataan Sai adalah benar.

"Ya. Tapi, saya tidak bisa membantu Anda secara langsung. Saya sarankan Anda pergi ke Daerah Zero untuk menemui Penyihir Oz. Beliau adalah penyihir tertinggi di seluruh Daerah. Anda bisa mengikuti jalan emas yang di sana agar sampai ke Daerah Zero berada," jelas Sai panjang sembari menunjuk jalan berwarna kuning keemasan yang tidak jauh dari pendaratan rumah Naruto.

"Oke." Naruto pun segera memanggil Kyuubi yang hampir saja terlupakan. Tak lama Kyuubi datang dengan malas, Naruto bisa tahu kalau Kyuubi tadi tertidur lagi. Kemudian, Naruto segera berpamitan, karena tidak mau berlama-lama dengan penyihir aneh dan sesat itu.

"Tuan Naruto!" Sai memanggil Naruto yang sudah seperempat jalan meninggalkan Sai.

"Ya?" Naruto berbalik malas.

"Apakah Anda mau pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Sai heran sembari memberi pandangan yang seakan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Err... Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tentu. Terutama kaki Anda."

"Eh?" Naruto melihat ke bawah dan mendapati kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa. Naruto langsung memerah dan nyengir tidak jelas.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sai pun menuju ke tempat mayat penyihir yang terjepit tadi, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Bagaimana kalau Anda memakai ini?" Sai menyodorkan sepatu perak yang Naruto tahu persis bahwa itu milik penyihir terbunuh oleh rumahnya tadi.

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak perlu," Naruto menolak karena takut. Yeah... Wajar saja, siapa yang mau memakai barang dari orang mati. Apalagi, yang membunuhnya bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Ya, alat pembunuhnya adalah rumah Naruto dengan pelakunya adalah angin taufan.

"Tidak apa. Sepatu ini memiliki sihir tinggi yang akan melindungimu. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, karena majikan sepatu ini telah lenyap sepenuhnya. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami, para penyihir atas kehebatan Anda."

Naruto pun mengubah pikiran atas penolakannya terhadap sepatu itu. Kemudian, ia tidak segan-segan mengambil sepatu perak dari tangan Sai dan memakainya.

"Oh, ya, kurasa Anda juga memerlukan ini?" ujar Sai sambil menggerakkan tongkatnya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

BWOSH. Tiba-tiba saja kepulan seperti asap muncul di depan tongkat. Setelah asap sepenuhnya hilang, sebuah keranjang pun muncul. Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya bisa membuka mulutnya keheranan sekaligus kagum.

"Ya. Sekarang Anda bisa pergi dengan membawa perbekalan ini."

"Umm... Terima kasih banyak..." ucap Naruto tersipu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... Dah..." seru Naruto, kemudian berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati..." kata Sai membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi..." sambung Sai yang jelas tdak akan terdengar oleh Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

-HHH-

Maka, Naruto pun memulai perjalanannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi dalam misi utamanya untuk pergi ke Daerah Zero dan bertemu penyihir Oz demi mencari jalan pulang ke desanya? Saksikan tayangannya minggu depan... *digiling pembaca*

Eh, ternyata sudahan ya... Duh, maaf... lupa kasih...

-TBC-

Hehehe... *plak*

OK! Mind to review? ^_^


	2. Part 2

**Aku Ingin **

**By **honeyf

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Shaman King, One Piece, The Wizard of Oz, Sleeping Beauty adalah milik pemiliknya masing-masing. Jadi, tentu saja semuanya bukan milik saya.

**Warning:** Cross over, AU, crack, random, sepertinya OOC, Male x Male, dsb.

**Attention:** "Don't like, don't read!"

**Pair:** HoroNaruKyuubi? -lha?- 8D

* * *

"Capeeek..." keluh Naruto dalam perjalanannya yang sudah setengah hari terlalui. "Ah, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu untuk istirahat, Kyuubi..." kata Naruto.

Kyuubi yang diajak bicara oleh majikannya hanya bisa menuruti. Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk di tepi jalan. Jalan yang dilewati Naruto berada di tengah ladang gandum yang luas, sekiranya pemandangan yang terlihat hanya itu. Naruto sibuk mengeluarkan isi perbekalan dari dalam keranjang. Ada beberapa roti dan buah-buahan serta air yang cukup di dalamnya.

"Hmm, kira-kira berapa waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk sampai ke Daerah Zero itu, ya?" tanya Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan siapa ia bertanya. Naruto membutuhkan perkiraan waktu yang setidaknya agak tepat untuk mengirit perbekalan agar cukup dalam perjalanannya. Naruto merasa bodoh sekali karena lupa menanyakan hal penting itu kepada Sai. Alhasil, daripada memusingkan itu; sementara perut berbunyi terus, maka Naruto langsung memakan beberapa roti yang ada. Prinsip 'yang penting terisi dulu' itu memang penting, pikir Naruto.

"Umm... Halo..."

Naruto mendengar suara, lalu melihat sekitar tanda penasaran. "Hmm..." gumam Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai merinding. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya, kecuali Kyuubi yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya. Tapi, kenapa ada suara? Itu jelas bukan Kyuubi. Pikiran Naruto terus bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, aku di sini!"

Naruto celingukan ke segala arah. Ia tetap saja tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dan, itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Di sini! Sini! Di atasmu!"

Suara itu semakin nyaring. Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto melirik ke atas, menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Dan...

"Akhirnya... Hai..." sapa sebuah orang-orangan sawah saat Naruto benar-benar melihat wujudnya.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Naruto. Naruto terkejut, melakukan gerak mundur tidak wajar upaya menjauh dari sosok orang-orangan sawah yang bisa bicara itu. Karena kelakuan Naruto itu, makanan Kyuubi terinjak oleh kakinya. Kyuubi pun menggeram marah, digigitlah majikannya yang tega itu. "Aww!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Eh? Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan memakanmu," kata orang-orangan sawah.

Naruto tetap menjauh. Ia masih merasa tidak baik, terutama dengan Kyuubi.

"Sungguh! Aku orang baik! Aku hanya ingin minta tolong kepadamu. Kumohon!"

"Err... A-apa itu?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Bisa lepaskan aku dari tiang ini? Aku capek di sini terus, nih!"

"Ha?" seru Naruto semakin horor. Naruto memikirkan hal-hal yang menakutkan apabila ia melepaskan orang-orangan sawah itu. Apalagi, waktu sudah menjelang sore.

"Ayolah, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ini baik. Aku tidak akan gigit kamu, kok."

"Err... oke," Naruto bangun dari duduknya, melepaskan gigitan Kyuubi yang penuh nafsu dari tangannya. Kemudian, Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat orang-orangan sawah berada. Naruto membuka ikatan tali orang-orangan sawah yang melilit pada tiang. Setelah terbuka, orang-orangan sawah itu melompat ke bawah. Naruto tersentak kaget. Tidak hanya berbicara, orang-orangan sawah di depannya juga bisa bergerak. Melihat itu, Naruto semakin yakin kalau ia terlalu lama di sini, kemungkinan besar ia jadi gila.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata orang-orangan sawah itu, memecahkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ya," kata Naruto.

"Kenalkan! Namaku Horohoro," ucap orang-orangan sawah sambil mengantar tangan jeraminya ke arah Naruto, berniat untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Naruto," balas Naruto dengan menyambut tangannya.

Aneh. Satu kata itu keluar dari otak Naruto secara spontan. Naruto meneliti penampilan orang-orangan sawah yang bernama Horohoro itu. Isi tubuh Horohoro dapat dipastikan adalah kumpulan jerami. Untuk kepalanya, terlihat seperti kain yang membungkus sesuatu dan berbentuk menjadi bola; di bagian depannya digambar serupa wajah manusia. Kain handuk mengikat kepalanya, memisahkan daerah wajah dengan rambut birunya yang mencuat ke atas. Lalu, pakaiannya tidak jauh beda dengan pakaian Naruto, hanya saja... sedikit compang-camping.

"Ah! Waktu semakin malam, bagaimana ini?" tanya Horohoro memudar perhatian Naruto pada dirinya.

"Eh? Mana kutahu. Aku baru di sini. Bukannya kau selalu di sini?" ketus Naruto. Perasaan takut Naruto kepada makhluk aneh itu, telah hilang. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada kata 'aneh' tadi. Nama Horohoro saja sudah membuatnya aneh.

"Oh, iya, ya! Hehe, maaf," ucap Horohoro dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Maklum, aku tidak punya otak, sih! Makanya, aku jadi sulit berpikir."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Naruto bersyukur memiliki otak yang membuatnya perpikir bahwa dirinya dalam ancaman gawat darurat karena telah bertemu dengan orang bodoh yang benar-benar tidak memiliki otak. Tentu saja, yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang adalah orang yang pastinya 'lebih' dari dirinya. Cukup dirinya saja yang bodoh. Alhasil, Naruto malah mengakui kebodohannya juga.

Daripada memikirkan itu, Naruto kembali ke tempat pengistirahatannya tadi: merapikan perbekalannya sekaligus membujuk Kyuubi. Atas permintaan maaf Naruto, Kyuubi mengakhiri rajukannya dengan sebuah gendongan di tangan Naruto. Dasar manja, batin hati Naruto mengejek Kyuubi. Setelah itu, Naruto bersiap untuk pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Horohoro yang melihat itu, menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Horohoro sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Aku mau pergi," kata Naruto.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Daerah Zero."

"Oh... Ada apa di sana?" tanya Horohoro lagi.

"Di sana ada penyihir bernama Oz yang akan menolongku," jawab Naruto malas.

"Memangnya kau butuh pertolongan apa? Apa kau kesusahan? Lalu, kenapa harus dia?"

"Aku mau pulang ke tempat asalku. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari tempat aneh ini. Dan hanya Oz yang bisa menolongku," jawab Naruto dengan nada cepat dan tinggi. "Terus... kuperingatkan... setelah ini, jangan tanya macam-macam lagi," ancam Naruto dengan memberi tatapan membunuh ke Horohoro.

"Umm... Maaf..." jawab Horohoro takut. "Oh, ya! Boleh aku ikut?"

"Eh?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, sekali-kali aku mau olahraga untuk tubuhku ini. Capek tahu, setiap hari berdiam di tiang untuk mengusir burung-burung gagak menyebalkan itu."

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto tahu itu pasti sangat membosankan. "Oke, kalau begitu kita pergi bersama."

"Senangnya! Hahaha!" seru Horohoro riang. "Oh, ya! Aku jadi kepikiran, bagaimana kalau aku juga meminta kepintaran dari penyihir Oz yang kau bilang tadi."

"Ah! Benar juga! Itu bagus!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah! Ayo kita ke−kemana tadi katamu?"

"GUBRAK!" Naruto jatuh tidak layak. "Ke Daerah Zero," jawab Naruto dengan posisi tak elit. Kyuubi yang tadi di gendongannya mengamuk lagi karena ikut terjatuh.

"Oh, ya! Hahahaha..." Horohoro tertawa atas kebodohannya. Kemudian, ia membantu Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu langsung menggigit Horohoro. "Hehehe... Percuma. Aku tidak merasakan sakit," seru Horohoro mengejek Kyuubi.

Merasa terhina, Kyuubi mengeluarkan cakar-cakar dengan niat membunuh yang amat sangat. Cara satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuubi adalah mengeluarkan semua isi jerami dalam tubuh Horohoro. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menahan Kyuubi.

"Jangan nakal kau!" Naruto menyentil telinga Kyuubi.

"CRASH!" Terukirlah cakaran menyilang di wajah Naruto.

"KYUUBI!" teriak Naruto. Jadilah peristiwa kejar mengejar di antara sang majikan dan peliharaannya.

"Hahahahahaha..." Horohoro tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Lalu...

"BUGH!" Ada yang menabrak tubuh belakang Horohoro, sehingga Horohoro hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sementara, Naruto yang sempat mendengar bunyi tadi memalingkan wajahnya dan melihatnya. Naruto pun segera mendatanginya. Kyuubi yang merasa dicueki jadi mengikuti majikannya.

"Aduuuh..." gumam Horohoro.

"Maaf! Maafkan saya! Anda tidak apa?" tanya lelaki berkacamata, sang pelaku yang menabrak Horohoro.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Horohoro sambil tersenyum. "Yah, meskipun aku jadi sedikit agak berserakan," kata Horohoro sambil melihat beberapa jerami yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto," jawab Horohoro.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada yang buruk, saya pergi dulu," ucap lelaki yang baru saja Naruto sadari bahwa warna matanya berbeda. Setelah membantu memasukkan jerami ke tubuh Horohoro, lelaki tersebut lari secepat mungkin dari tempat kejadian tadi.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Horohoro terperangah bersamaan, menatap kosong tempat dimana orang aneh itu hilang dalam sekejap. Sementara Kyuubi hanya membuat wajah tidak peduli.

-HHH-

"Sudah malam, bagaimana ini?" tanya Horohoro.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi dimana?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto yang menggendong Kyuubi mengamati sekitar. Sejauh mata Naruto memandang, hasilnya hanya terlihat pohon-pohon besar. Ya. Saat ini, mereka sedang memasuki kawasan hutan. Naruto yang tak kenal putus asa berusaha menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jauh. "Di sana," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, menunjuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanya Horohoro bingung, karena merasa tidak melihat sesuatu yang pantas untuk dijadikan kemah.

"Itu! Di sana ada bangunan yang seperti dililit sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kita langsung ke sana sajalah."

"Oke."

Naruto dan Horohoro memasuki hutan. Di dalam sana, cahaya bulan tidak masuk begitu banyak, karena terhalang oleh pepohonan yang besar menjulang tinggi. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang dilihat Naruto tadi. Bangunan tua yang tertutupi oleh tanaman merambat. Tidak begitu jelas bangunan apa itu. Naruto dan Horohoro mendekati bangunan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Kyuubi terbangun dari tidur di gendongan majikannya. Naruto terkejut, rambut di seluruh tubuh Kyuubi berdiri semua, ditambah lagi Kyuubi menggeram terus.

"Ada apa, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap Kyuubi.

"Mungkin dia takut kali," sindir Horohoro.

Kyuubi yang tersinggung mendelik ke arah Horohoro, sedikit memberi tatapan membunuh. Tapi, sekejap saja, Kyuubi kembali ke perhatian sebelumnya, dan menggeram lagi. Tepatnya, perhatian tersebut diarahkan ke bangunan tua itu.

"Hei..." Naruto berusaha membuat Kyuubi diam.

Kemudian, Naruto dan Horohoro mendengar suara asing selain geraman Kyuubi dari arah tengah hutan. Suara itu semakin lama, semakin terdengar jelas. Seperti suara sepatu kuda yang sedang berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada. Dalam perasaan khawatir, Naruto dan Horohoro saling berpelukan, berjaga-jaga atas apa yang akan datang. Kelihatan sekali dua orang sejenis dalam berbagai hal itu sedang ketakutan. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang sudah lepas dari pelukan majikannya, masih menggeram ke arah bangunan.

"Krosak!" bunyi dari gesekan daun-daun. Setelah itu, sesuatu muncul di hadapan kedua orang yang semakin memperdalam pelukannya masing-masing. Secara perlahan-lahan, sesuatu itu memperlihatkan wujudnya: seekor kuda dan seorang lelaki. Yang menarik perhatian adalah lelaki tersebut membawa tiga pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Naruto dan Horohoro hanya bisa diam; tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hei, kenapa kalian?" tanya lelaki di atas kudanya itu.

Kedua orang yang ditanya olehnya tidak berani menjawab. Naruto dan Horohoro benar-benar ketakutan. Mereka berpikiran bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa saja akan membunuh mereka dengan kejam. Lihat saja: wajahnya tidak begitu ramah, telinga kirinya memakai tiga anting, pakaiannya terlalu simpel sekali−hanya kaus putih dan celana hitam−dengan haramaki hijau bertengger di pinggangnya. Setelah diperhatikan seksama lagi, orang itu identik dengan hijau, rambutnya berwarna hijau dengan model seperti 'bola lumut'.

Lelaki hijau itu memberi tatapan tajam, dan berkata, "maaf kalau aku telah mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua. Aku ha—"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kesenangan?" potong Horohoro.

"Itu," jawab lelaki hijau sambil menunjuk ke arah Horohoro dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan.

Naruto yang menyadari lebih dahulu langsung melepaskan diri dari Horohoro. Wajah mereka pun memerah tanda malu.

"Itu bukan seperti yang ada di otakmu," ketus Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Horohoro.

Perasaan takut yang tadi sempat singgah pergi perlahan-lahan, dan berganti menjadi perasaan menyebalkan. Terutama Naruto, ia sangat sebal dengan semua yang datang pada dirinya sejak terbawa ke dunia yang tidak jelas baginya.

"Nama saya Zoro," jawab Zoro.

"Oh, kenalkan! Saya Horohoro dan... ini Naruto," kata Horohoro.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" kata Naruto tidak terima dengan sebutan 'ini'.

"Tidak ada. Hahaha..." jawab Horohoro kemudian tertawa.

Setelah itu, terjadi baku hantam antara dua orang bodoh, Naruto dan Horohoro. Tak lama, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak merasakan adanya Kyuubi. Naruto berhenti dari perkelahian konyolnya, dan sibuk melihat sekitarnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Horohoro heran.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi hilang! Kemana dia?" jawab Naruto panik.

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Mana aku tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Kemudian, Naruto beranjak pergi dari hadapan Horohoro.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro tiba-tiba.

"Naruto, dia kehilangan peliharaannya," jawab Horohoro yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari kalau Zoro masih di tempatnya.

"Apakah itu makhluk merah yang masuk ke dalam sana?" kata Zoro sambil menunjuk lubang yang ada pada bangunan tua.

Naruto yang belum terlalu pergi jauh dari tempat Zoro dan Horohoro, dapat mendengar ucapan Zoro tadi. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menuju ke arah bangunan.

"Ah! Naruto! Tunggu!" Horohoro langsung mengejar Naruto dan meninggalkan Zoro.

"..." Zoro hanya berdiam diri dan menuju ke tempat kudanya berada.

Di langit yang tak jauh dari tempat yang sempat ramai tadi, terlihat sosok melayang-layang yang sedari tadi telah mengamati kehidupan di bawahnya.

"Kekekekekeke..."

.

.

.

-TBC-

Lama? Iya, sangat... saya tahu itu... OTL (Mananya yang katanya seminggu kemarin? Ini mah sebulanan) Hiks... Maaf... Saya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan kuliah saya, terutama dengan UTS saya. Jadi, maaf... /nangis lebay/

Oke! Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberi review~ /is peluk-peluk semua/

Btw, yang mencari Sasuke... Bersabarlah... Demi mempertahankan plot, Sasuke-nya disimpan dulu... /dikubur hidup hidup/

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
